Days of Destiny: The life of Miles Tails Prower
by Mr Angel
Summary: My depiction of the life of Miles Tails Prower. Has a good childhood, but as he gets into his teens and beyond, his life goes downhill fast. Written as if he were telling it to someone or remembering it in his mind. Not in actual story form.
1. Days of Destiny: Part 1

-------Prolouge------- 

It's a sad day for me and the ones I once called family and friends. I have decided to kill them for what the have done to me over the years. They abandoned me a long time ago, and left me to stew in my rage. I can no longer handle anything that has any emotion in it; I go insane.  
I've become so emotionally distraught, I have been shunned by the only friend I had left: Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sure your wondering why I turned pure evil. Maybe I should start at the begenning and then you'll understand why I wish to destroy Mobius by any means possible.

------- The beginning-------

I was born on November 17, 1992 to Amadeus Prower and Rosemary Prower. The first time my parents saw me they looked like they had given birth to a god. But after a few seconds of absolute joy in seeing their son for the first time, they did a double-take when they saw I had two tails. It didn't seem like a big deal to them at first, but they soon became worried about what the people back home and everyone else he would come in contact with in his life would think and say.They thought that I would surely get beat up and taken advantage of because of what others saw as a deformity. Only I realised what my deformity would really become. it would be a great asset in the many battles of the Freedom Fighters against Mobius' greatest menace, Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

I lived my first five years without any major scuffles. A taunt here and there, and the rare fight, but mostly nothing to even pay any notice to.

I was going to start school in a month, and I had to make sure I was ready, and that I listened to and followed my mothers and fathers advice. They had become increasingly worried about my well being after I showed signs of mild depression and acute anxiety. I had started to shut myself in my room for hours at a time. Not coming our for anything except food and the restroom.They almost decided to homeschool me because they were sure I'd turn out to be a villian instead of a hero. My father said that if I was ever going to be the person that they hoped I would become, I would need a solid eduacation and interactivity with others. He also strongly pointed out that I would need a proper schools training if I was to aid the Freedom Fighters in their never ending struggle of keep Mobius out of Dr. Robotniks clutches.It was finally decided after many stressing arguments between my parentsthat I would go to a real school. My mom started crying because she thought I'd never make through school and training alive. She thought that my deformity would bring more illnesses, both mental and psychical.

I got through my first year of school with nothing more than a warning from a teacher for the famous spitwad prank. I was becoming more confident with each passing week. I finally stopped locking myself away for hours and started spending time with two of my buddies from school,Darian Mantle and Vicky Strauss. They always made me laugh and never said a word about my deformity.

-------To Be Conitunued-------


	2. Days of Destiny: Part 2

-------On my own-------

---7 Years Later:

It was that time, the time for me to move out of my parents house and into my own and into a new life. I was 13 at the time, and I had just gotten out of jail for breaking and enetering and attmpted murder. I was only trying to save Darian from his father. He beat him until he was non-recognisable from the bumps, bruises, scrapes, and sometimes, broken bones. He beat him almost daily. I was rescuing him because his dad had moved on from beating him with his fists and started using weapons. It had to be stopped. I planned my attack for a month. A month that Darian had to suffer from the beatings his dad dealt him regularly. I was ready for the attack. I had no weapons on me except unimaginable rage.  
I broke down the front door, jumped on top of his dad, and starting mangling his flesh. I wanted to beat him until his face could pass for steak in a meat shop. I had almost killed him when his wife came out with some sort of diamond. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I remembered one of my lessons at school. It was a Chaos Emerald; a gem capable of destroying whole worlds if used by a strong enough creature. I had to get out of there fast, I wasn't about to take a chance of Darians mom being one of those strong creatures. I fled, ran out of the house faster than anyone had ever thought possible for a scrawny kid like me could. I had managed to get Darian out of the house. But I had a big problem, where would he live? And more improtantly, how was I going to make sure his injuries healed properly? I had only a little money, 1,000 Mobians. That would normally support one person for about a month, but how long would it last for two people, one with possible life threatening injuries? I had to get a job, and fast. But who would hire a 13 year old straight out of school and training, with no working experience, and a friend that needs serious medical attention, and most likely many surgeries? I pondered the thought of my place of work, then it hit me; I could work with my Uncle Merlin Prower at his weapons plant. He designed alot of the Freedom Fighter's weapons at the time. I knew I wasn't going to be payed alot, but it would at least give me experience.  
The bad side to that job is I could only work in Freedom Fighter supported areas. I didn't want to start an all-out war between the haters and lovers of our protectors.

I got the job. It payed 25 Mobians an hour, which was awesome compared to the wages of almost all other working fresh graduates. It was quite fun being able to do what I had always had a knack for. I had gotten so good with new inventions that my Uncle promoted me to Vice President, which was right below him. I had an awesome time being with my Uncle doing what we love, and also making a name for myself. The only bad thing about this is that I sometimes forgot about Darian for a few days.he was doing better, he had gotten all his injuries taken care of and they healed perfectly. What I was worried about though, is that sometimes I would catch Darian eating about six meals a day. he had been a big eater when he was young, but the doctors said that that was because his body needed alot of energy to heal as best it could between beatings. I couldn't think of a possible reason, so I had him see a doctor. They ran some tests, checked his vitals signs, and did a few other medical procedures, and said there was nothing wrong with him that they could see. They thought that he might go through a growth spurt soon. They were right, he did grow, just not the way they thought. He developed a type of disease that makes you unbearably hungry. You have to eat all the time, or you'll go crazy. His food intake increased daily. Soon, I was spending over three hunred Mobians a week on food, instead of the usual fifty. It was tearing everyone that cared about him apart. There were times when the whole of my Uncles house was filled with worrying, crying, and hysterical people. But no matter how much anyone cried or became hysterical over his disease, it could never even compare to the pain that Darian was feeling inside. he didn't want to have to live like that, and he didn't want to die. He rarely ever came out of his room during the day, and at night he would eat all the food he could grab. We tried to limit his food intake, but it made him crazy. Whenever one of use tried to take food away from him, he'd attack with strength only a person with that much internal pain could possess. A couple of the people suffered from broken bones because of his hunger induced rage. The disease wasn't life threatening by itself, but if he ate too much, he would surely die. I loved him like a brother, but there was only so much I could do. It tore me apart seeing the poor kid eating all day, and then most of the time suffering from massive stomach aches, or vomiting for hours. He finally lost it a few days after his fourteenth birthday, and killed himself. I still to this day remember to this day his last words spoken in my presense, " Tails, you were the only one that's ever cared enough for me to risk his life to keep me safe and well. I love you buddy." Those words are forever etched in my brain. Those words were what started my spiral into anger, depression, and finally, outright evilness.

-------To be Continued------- 


	3. Days of Destiny: Part 3

-Love Hurts, Badly.-

-2 Years Later

I found my first girlfriend exactly two years after Darian's unfortunate death.  
We were a match made in Heaven, or so was the word in town. We were the town couple. Everyone offered to help us in any way they could. One nice family bought us both new cars. I thought about altering them to have better performance and a few weapons, but my girlfriend, Andrea Fawks, always told me that I should appreciate the gifts as they are. They were nice enough to buy them, the least I could do was leave them in their original state. It's a sign of respect forthe gift giver and the gift. We bought a nice house with some of the money I was making working with my Uncle. We were living a dream. We were a rich couple with everything we could ever want. But as always, something had to go wrong. I found out that she was a member of a gang of hitmen that the Freedom Fighters have been after for years. I didn't want to say anything becasue I loved her,  
but if she found out that I knew, there could be some serious problems.  
We got married after being together about six months. Usually, people see that as a sign of disaster, but noone had a bad feeling about this choice because they saw how much we loved each other. We didn't have a single problem the first year of marriage. But on our first anniversarythings went wry. She had been looking in my secret base in the house. She wasn't supposed to know it was there. Not because of anything she could destroy things with, but because I was working ona ship for us to go flying in. It wasn't a fighter, but it did have emergency weaponry. She found the ship and asked what it was. I told her it was a present for us, and that we would be going on leisure flights when we so desired. She went ballistic and started yelling at me about how I should have told her, and how I promised to never keep a secret from her. I didn't say this, but I knew it wasn't her real view of the matter. I knew it was the hitman training she had. They teach people to think that if someone lies to them, they are automatically your enemy, andthey must die. I tried to calm her down, but I could not even get close enough to embrace her like a husband should. After about an hour and a half of her yelling at me, she said the words I never wanted to hear. She told me about how she knew that I knew about her being a member of that gang, and that all Freedom Fighters hated them, and they all kill every member they meet on the spot, no words spoken. I told her I didn't care, and that I would fight my own bretheren to keep her alive. She started walking towards the big oak front doors, I grabbed her wrist and asked her why she was leaving the house. She told me that she would be killed if her gang knew she was married to a Freedom Fighter. I looked deep into her eyes and told her that noone would ever know, because we could live anywhere. We were rich and could live anywhere on Mobius, but she stuck with her decision. She walked towards the door, opened it, walked out, then slammed door with force that knocked my case with the ashes of my dead deceased friend, Darian over and shattered it into a million tiny heartbreaks. That wasn't the worst part, she swung the open the front door and yelled, " You know something Miles?You have to be the worst love in the galaxy,  
I never loved you from the start. I married you partly because of your money, and partyl because I was sent on an assigment to kill you. I'm letting you go free. If we never cross paths again, you'll live. But if I ever see you again Miles, I'll kill you. I'll kill you and your whole dirty, disgusting, deformed excuse for a family. Then she left, never to be seen again. I don't know if it was good or bad that I didn't see her as life moved on, because I didn't know the power I truly possessed. I wouldn't find that out for a long time. But when I did, I would abuse it and others with it. I had become so deep in depression in the first two weeks after she left, I slept for three days at at time for a while. I didn't get up to eat or anything else. The thing that had hurt me the most was the mention of my deformity and the placing of the deformed lable on my whole family. I hadn't showered in a month and hadn't eaten in four days. My bed was the dirtiest thing in the area. I was about to kill myself, when I began to think. I tried to find courage. I told myself that things were gonna get better, and they did.

-To Be Continued- 


	4. Days of Destiny: Part 4

-------Goodbyes are the Hardest Part of Life-------

---1 year later

After my wife left me, I became a total mess, hygenically, physically, and mentally.  
But fortunately, a new friend came along. A friend that would be there till the end, or so he promised. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, I met him at my Uncles lab where he said that Sonic was the fastest piece of transportaion equipment he had. He didn't treat Sonic like property,  
though, actually it was quite the oppisite. He gave him all that he had. His house got destroyed by the orders of Dr. Robotnik, and he needed a place to stay.I gladlyoffered him a place in my house. I had cleaned it up long ago. It looked the same as when my wife and I bought it. I still miss her, but only think of her in times of sadness, which are becoming quite rare for me and my family. Sonic and I became friends on the same level as my marriage, just without the romance.  
We had been friends for about three months when Sonic told me he had to get back to the Freedom Fighters. I was surprised to see that I had met another Freedom Fighter and I knew they were one.  
Most of them keep it hidden so they won't get attacked passing through certain areas. I knew Sonic was being totally honest about his need to return, and was not deceiving me like others in the past.  
He was getting packed to set out when he asked me a question I never htought I would hear. He asked me if i wanted to join him on his adventures. I told him that I didn't think my Uncle could handle the lab by himself, we had gotten enormously popular, and it seemed like it would be impossible for my Uncle to handle the demands by himself. I talked to him about it over a few days time. Even though Sonic had to hurry back, he was totally patient while I was clearing things up with my Uncle. We decided that I would go with Sonic and do what I was destined to do anyway. He told me that all the other kids that had trained in his class had long since joined the fight. He said I couldn't stay with him forever. I had to fulfill my destiny in helping the Freedom Fighters keep Dr. Robotnik at bay. I said my goodbyes, called my mother and father, and told them the news. They were overjoyed that their only child was going to be a hero. They cried for a few minutes, but they were tears of happiness. We talked for about five hours, but I decided it was time to go. I told my parents goodbye and that I would talk to them whenever possible, but it might not be for months or years at a time. They didn't take it too hard, and we finally ened the conversation. I ran as fast as I could to go get my stuff packed. Sonic was waiting patiently, idly tapping his right foot to a beat unknown to me. I packed everything I could carry, went over to the lab,and bid farewell to my Uncle Merlin. He was sad to see me go after all these years of working and living with him, but he gahtered his composer and in a calm, mature voice said. " Tails, I want you to be careful. It's a dangerous world out there for the Freedom Fighters. You must never let your guard down. I'm counting on you to aid in ridding us of Dr. Robotnik for good.  
I love you, and good luck." I was kinda sad to leave my Uncle after all the wonderful years working at the lab. But, the time had to come sooner or later. I'd have rathered it be later, but you can never get your way in everything. But for the first time, the future looked bright.

-------To Be Continued------- 


	5. Days of Destiny: Part 5

-------Super Sonic Lifestyle-------

---6 Months later

I had been very happy fighting alongside Sonic the next few months. We'd gone to almost every city on that continent. We made headway on the amount of Swat Bots and other threats to safety. We had eliminated the Swat Bot factory, and we were heading back to our hideout, when a mysterious pink hedgehog seemingly pops out of nowhere. Sonic didn't know this, but that pink hedgehog would be his future wife. I never would have guessed the two would finally wed, because it seemed Amy jsut annoyed Sonic, and he just payed attention to her so she wouldn't cry and hit him with her hammer. But, as time went on they grew closer and closer, and finally became the couple they were the whole time. We had just cleared another continent of Swat Bot factories, when Sonic got a call. The call was from Amy, and she was saying that she wanted to marry Sonic.  
Sonic was stunned for a split second, but quickly regained composure, smiled, and told Amy it was a bit too outright for him, but he would think it over for a while and get back to her. A few days later, Sonic returned the call with his answer. He decided he would marry Amy. They became a strong couple, never a harsh word spoken, not even a single argument of any size. I was surpised when I heard Sonic come running as a blue blur screaming how Amy had been hurt and needed help fast. I rushed down their latched on to Sonics left hand, because it would be impossible for me to keep up. We got to the spot where Amy had gotten hurt, but she was gone. We searched for days and didn't find her. We both thought she was gone forever when Sonic got a call via wireless communicator telling him that Amy had been kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik. The call also had the ransom for her realease. But there was something in the message that made Sonic drop to the ground and burst into tears; Dr.Robotnik claimed he was going to torture Amy until she told the location of the Freedom Fighters base. The bad part about that was that she didn't know it. Robotnik threatened to tear off limbs if she did not tell him where it was. And there was nothing she could do because she didn't know. Sonic regained his positive attitude after crying for about an hour, and told me that we needed to head for Robotnik's base, and rescue Amy. We traveled for about half a day, and we finally got to his base. What we didn't know was that we were being tracked. Robotnik had sent stealth Bots to find and follow us. They had laser weaponry, and as soon as they spotted us they started raining laser shots down on us. We were momentarily surprised by the sudden attack, but we quickly got back on track, and started running full speed toward the base. I couldn't keep up with Sonic that well, so I had to grab ahold of his wrist to stay with him. We made it to the base with only a couple minor scrapes from surrounding brush and rocks. We stopped in front of the entrance, and tried to figure out a plan. We thought that if we entered quietly enough, that alarms wouldn't go off, but quiet wasn't possible with Sonic and his running capabilites. After our first step inside, we were surrounded by flashing weapons. None of the charges hit us, but we had to go slower than usual because of the constant twists and turns of the base. Apparently Robotnik had gotten tired of Sonic charging into his bases and ruining everything in ten seconds that had taken months of planning and hard work to create. He had finally found a way to slow Sonic down, or so it seemed in the first few minutes. Sonic did something I had never seen done, he transformed into Super Sonic. As Super Sonic he was able to charge through walls and headlong into laser barrages without getting a scratch.  
We made it to Robotniks main control room about ten seconds after Sonic had transformed. I was amazed at the pure speed Sonic was capable of. But that amazement was forced to be short lived, because right after we got the first look at the control room, Sonic saw Amy. Robotnik had her strapped to a metal surgeons table. By the looks of it Robotnik was just giving her enough room to breathe. Sonic rushed over to the table and smashed it to pieces with one blow, but was surprised to find out the Amy on the table was a hologram. Sonic was taken aback at this unusual yet scary manuever Robotnik took. He looked in horror at the broken table and hologram projector on the ground. Sonic seemed to lose all focus for a second, but was actually doing something I never thought possible with the Chaos Emeralds. He was tranforming bagain/b! This time Sonic wasn't as calm as after the last transformation.  
He was actually breathing hard, and he was starting to emit extremely bright flashes of light from his body. I didn't know what was going on. I had never seen Sonic so angry before. I never wanted to see him that way again, it scared me. In what seemed to be a flash of light, Sonic had run over to Robotnik and rammed him into the wall behind him. He screamed, " WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU PUT HER? I SWEAR IF ANY HARM HAS COME TO HER, I WILL KILL YOU!." It was at that moment I understood Sonic and Amy's bond.  
They weren't just in love, they were destined to be together. They were like conscience and mind, together in every way. What I saw next was the most shocking thing I had seen yet in my life. Sonic charged up a huge energy beam, held it there for a minute- a look of death upon his face- and fired the beam right at Robotnik. The blast went on for a few minutes. I'm sure Robotnik was dead on initial contact, but Sonic was paying him back for all the pain he had caused to anyone anywhere.  
With Robotnik dead, the only thing left to do was find and save Amy. Sonic tore through the base like a tornado sent from hades itself. He let nothing get in his way, not even fellow Freedom Fighters that were set to be roboticised. He killed, mangled, and annihilated everything in his path. He was determined to find Amy, and to hold her forever, and to never let her out of his sight ever again. We turned a corner and found ourselves in front of a huge open space. Open except for the many torture devices that Robotnik used on his victims to get valuable information out of them. He saw Amy attached to one. Sonic went mad. He was starting to shake the whole place.  
Bits of building were falling on everyone and everything. I had never seen such power. I didn't think anyone had. He shone a bright gold. A color that could be seen for miles, I'm sure. When he did come back into focus, I was completely speechless and thoughtless, as I saw what he had become, Neo Hyper Sonic. I had heard the legends of the Neo Hyper's from my father and uncle, but I never thought they were real. Sonic brought a hill-sized energy ball out of nowhere. He kept that ball in his hands, making it grow bigger and bigger. Until it took up all the space above us. He blasted the ball skyward, the shock-  
wave alone was enough to make me fall to the ground, unable to move at all. But what happened after I will never forget. Fire started raining down on the surrounding area. I had to skip around like a madman to keep from being burned to death. It was the msot beautiful, yet scary sight you could ever see. I always thought that if Neo Hyper Form was real, it was as far as you could go. But I was wrong. There stood Sonic, glowing with the fire that had rained down on the land. I couldn't believe it, Sonic had gone farther than any creature on Mobius on the power scale. He had reached God Fire Elite. No power could come close to this.  
I watched as Sonic, still breathing furiously, started to waiver. He had been using alot of energy, and if he didn't stop soon, he would die. I yelled at him to stop. I told him that Robotnik was dead, Amy was safe, and all was well again. I don't know if he heard me or not, but he collapsed into a blue heap. I freed Amy from what was left of the device, and we both ran over to Sonic. He wasn't breathing, which wasn't a good sign. He had used up an unimaginable amount of energy in a short time. I just hoped he was ok.I had no clue why he got so enraged at Amys being attached to the device, but I would soon find out. And I would find out Something about Sonic I never thought he had in him.

-------To Be Continued-------

Authors note: Will continue when I get time. I also need to think the next part through thouroughly. I started it, but got stuck. 


End file.
